


Gaining Momentum

by Askellie (NadaNine)



Series: SLAUE [19]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadaNine/pseuds/Askellie
Summary: A split-second decision and a dozen stamps from Chara’s sigil on official documentation eventually leaves Sans standing in the Auction House lobby with a naked skeleton in the end of a leash and the sour aftertaste of a very bad decision in his mouth.The introduction of Classic!Papyrus into the Slaue Skeleharem. Sans isn't sure he made the right decision.





	Gaining Momentum

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning: Naked skeleton. Sans immediately regrets his decisions.

A split-second decision and a dozen stamps from Chara’s sigil on official documentation eventually leaves Sans standing in the Auction House lobby with a naked skeleton in the end of a leash and the sour aftertaste of a very bad decision in his mouth. The strap of leather in his hand feels uncomfortably heavy, and the anxious gaze of his new companion is even more so.

“Um.” The taller skeleton shifts awkwardly from one foot to another, keeping his hands firmly at his sides instead of moving to cover himself like he obviously wants to. “M-master?”

“Not me, kid,” Sans hastily corrects. “I bought you for my Boss. You belong to House Dreemurr now.”

“Oh!” The skeleton seems oddly cheered by this news, nodding vigorously. “Yes of course. That makes more sense. I’m sorry, I’ve…never done this before, or been in a place like…this.”

The skeleton’s impressively tall frame seems to shrink in on itself, arms curling protectively around his midsection before he deliberately forces them down again. Sans starts to think some human must have violently imprinted that particular lesson on him. Auction slaves are supposed to leave themselves open to inspection for any potential new owners.

“It’s fine,” Sans heaves with a sigh. “How about we sit down? We have to wait for the car, so…”

Sans could get home without it, even with a passenger, but he doesn’t want to give Chara any more reasons to get curious about how he moves around from place to place. He leads the skeleton to a little waiting area off the lobby, ignoring the dirty looks from the humans in the room and choosing a small sofa in the corner with its back facing a solid wall for protection. It’s not very spacious, but when the other skeleton attempts to kneel on the floor at his feet Sans hastily tugs him upwards and drags him down into the adjacent seat.

“B-but-!” The slave tries to protest, looking scandalized, as though his bare tailbone might in some way contaminate the cushion beneath him. Sans tries to give him a reassuring smile.

“Eh, it’s fine. I’m here on business so they have to accommodate me.” Getting comfortable, he pulls out the impressive stack of paperwork he’d had to conquer in order to legitimize the sale, balancing it on his lap. “Do you mind if we check through your background a bit? I just want to make sure everything’s above the board for the Boss.”

The skeleton almost bounces in his seat with excitement. “Oh of course! Anything you need! I am at your command!”

Sans hides his wince. It’s always a little difficult seeing a monster who’s been so heavily indoctrinated. Maybe that’s one of the reasons he’d felt compelled to call Chara and put forward a bid. This new slave is so trusting, Sans honestly feels a bit dirty for what he’s about to do even if he doesn’t mean any harm.

“Okay.” He pretends to look at the files. He doesn’t need to. He’d skimmed all of the important parts during the sale. “So you name is Aster, right?”

The skeleton looks momentarily befuddled, and then intensely apologetic. “Uh. No, I’m afraid not. It’s Papyrus! Did they write it wrong on the form?”

“Nah, but you’re a skeleton like me, right?” Sans winks conspiratorially. “You just sound like an Aster to me.”

Except he’s already very familiar with another Papyrus to tell him that isn’t at all the case. This Papyrus speaks a lot more forcefully, but the intonations are practically identical.

He watches closely for any sign of recognition or reaction to his lie, but the skeleton only looks thoughtfully confused. “Well I’m afraid I haven’t met any skeletons other than myself, so I’m not sure what an Aster would sound like, but I’m quite certain that is not my name!”

Still no tells to suggest he’s lying, but Sans holds his ground. “So there’s no Paster-bility that you might have more than one dialect? It happens sometimes.”

The pun gets an interesting reaction – like a smile and a frown trying to happen simultaneously before curiosity gets the best of them both. “Really?”

“Sure. I knew a guy like that once.” Sans shrugs negligently, as if it’s of little import. “He used to be the old Queen’s royal scientist. His first font was a bit tricky for other monsters to understand, so he picked up another one.”

Papyrus exhibits nothing but painfully sincere interest. “Wowie! Monsters had a royal scientist? And he was a skeleton? I had no idea!” He pauses for a moment, looking faintly abashed. “I’m afraid I don’t know very much about my monster heritage.”

Sans tries not to sag in his seat. He’d been so sure he was onto something with this one. Skeletons were rare, and he looked so much like-

But everything he’s seen of Papyrus so far speaks of nothing but earnestness and transparency. For all his strange and discomforting exuberance, there’s nothing to suggest he’s hiding anything, least of all the answers Sans is looking for. It’s really not him. He lets that knowledge sink in, lodging uncomfortably under his breastbone. Another dead end.

“Sir?”

He snaps out of his thoughts with a shake of his head. “It’s just Sans, pal. No titles.”

“Sans,” Papyrus repeats with a faint touch of wonder. His gaze on Sans is particularly intense, and Sans finds himself thinking suddenly of ducklings and they way they imprint on the first creature they see. Obviously he’s not the first person Papyrus has ever encountered, but he may very well be the first skeleton and possibly even the first monster Papyrus has ever been able to speak with freely. “What is our owner like, Sans? Are they nice?”

Sans let a tight breath whistle out through his teeth. Alongside the bitter knowledge that his venture hasn’t gained him any more knowledge on the whereabouts of his brother, a tight knot of guilt is starting to form. “They’re…young. So they’re still learning. We try to go easy on ’em.”

Sans doesn’t like to lie outright, but finding creative ways to spin the truth about Chara isn’t easy. They’re not wholly reprehensible, not like some other humans Sans has had the misfortune of knowing, but they’re not an easy owner to deal with…especially not with their current ‘hobby’ regarding skeletons.

Sans looks at his knew charge and wonders for a moment if there’s any way to get him to freedom. He still has time…he could make a couple of shortcuts, try look for the last monster settlement he visited…but even as the scheme crosses his mind, he knows it’ll fail. Free monsters are short on trust these days, and human-raised monsters are a risk because more often than not they’re too used to the comforts and security of slavery to want to leave. He can already tell Papyrus would be one of those too devoted to be able to adapt to the unrelenting fear that came with living on the outside, and there’s not enough time for Sans to teach him otherwise.

Besides, Chara is already expecting them, and disappointing them is never a wise idea. Sans isn’t afraid for himself precisely, but the others…they’re still vulnerable, and Sans is starting to care more than he should.

It won’t be that bad, he tries to convince himself. There are many worse places Papyrus could have ended up. If he’s anything like Blue he might even enjoy it…

“I see,” Papyrus is saying, mostly to himself, and Sans forces himself to pay attention again. “Then if they need assistance in staying on the right path, there is no one better to assist them than myself! I have been told I am very upstanding and honest for a monster.”

Sans quashes a grimace at whoever felt they needed to clarify, as if Monsters were inherently less than humans. Boy, this kid has a lot of bad tenets to unlearn.

Oblivious, Papyrus wriggles excitedly in his seat, bumping against Sans’s side. “So what kind of responsibilities will I be expected to hold? I’m sure you can see by my references I am quite talented!”

The actual list of skills on the paperwork is quite short and largely domestic, but the document assures him that what the slave lacks in aptitude he makes up for in enthusiasm, and will be easy to retrain to any position. There isn’t anything to indicate any sexual experience in his previous role, which is honestly kind of a relief.

Someone is going to need to have a very frank conversation with Papyrus about it, but that person isn’t going to be Sans. He can’t bring himself to make that bright spark of excitement go dim with dismay. “It’s most just uh. Keeping them company, I guess.”

He should have phrased it differently, because now Papyrus is looking at him with awe. “Like a companion? Or possibly even…a friend? Our human needs friends?”

“Er…” Well, that statement isn’t wrong, precisely. A few friends would do Chara good. Unfortunately they have no aptitude for either making them or keeping them.

His hesitation is apparently mistaken for agreement, because Papyrus looks ready to burst with anticipation. “Then I will be the very best friend they could possibly ask for! I promise I will not disappoint you, Sans!”

Without warning, his hands are caught and gently enclosed between two larger ones as Papyrus pins him with a look of undiluted resolution. Sans can already feel his sins crawling on his back. His conviction not to get any further involved with Chara’s harem is already starting to feel like a promise he won’t be able to keep.


End file.
